Adult Supervison Required
by Ranting Flamer 2060
Summary: Sideswipe has a new prank. one-shot crack


Disclaimer: *checks room* hmm... i see transformer toys, comics, and drawings... but not seeing the copyright... nope still don't own

Adult Supervision Required

* * *

Sideswipe sat in the Rec Room alone one dull Saturday wondering what he should do next. He'd already set up several pranks for multiple 'bots in the Ark, as well as craftily avoided all of Prowl's integrations on said pranks. Sighing he switched positions from upright to upside-down staring at the door. "This is going to be one long day..." he mumbled.

Just then an alarm went off, accompanied with Red Alerts paranoid spastic yelling over the ship-wide comm system. "Decepticons are attacking! There are Decepticons attacking the base!"

Instantly Sideswipe rolled off the chair and headed out to the battle. Sunstreaker joining him as he barreled down the hallway.

Reaching the battle scene they stopped in their tracks. The Decepticons were already retreating. Well, in a manner of speaking. Most of them were laughing so hard they weren't getting very far. The autobots, even trigger happy ones like Ironhide, who would have normally been taking advantage of this situation were just gaping. The cause? Skyfire was bright neon pink with green palm trees and the words 'Las Vegas Airlines' scrawled across his side in black lettering.

Sunstreaker turned to his brother. "You better tell them I didn't help. Or so help you..."

Sideswipe slung an arm around his brother's shoulder, not at all bothered by the glare aimed his direction. "Are you more worried about the brig time or that they might think your painting skills have slipped?"

Sunstreaker shrugged off the arm. "Did you even _look_ at a picture of a palm tree before you did that hack job?!" With that he stalked off back to the base and the wash racks to finish preening. Sideswipe snickered not realizing that Prowl had come up behind him.

Prowl clamped his hand onto Sideswipe's shoulder and smiled. Sideswipe gulped. 'I am so fragged.'

"Sideswipe, care to explain? Or should I just tell you how much brig time you're getting?" Prowl made an effort to keep his tone congenial and very conversational.

Sideswipe sighed. 'Wonder if he's been reading those human parenting books again...' "How much time do I got this time?"

Prowl smirked at him. "Depends on whether or not you talk. Now, who helped? I know you can't paint fast enough to do all of Skyfire while he's recharging and I doubt that he agreed to the change in paint jobs."

Sideswipe winced. He really needed to get an alibi next time. "Well, it really depends on how much time I'll get out of for each mech I name."

Prowl thought for a moment. "How about this? You tell me who helped and I won't make you scrub the brig with a human sized toothbrush while you're down there."

Sideswipe grinned. "You strike a hard bargain Prowler. Jazz helped and so did Bluestreak."

Prowl covered his face with his other hand and groaned. "You've corrupted them. And don't call me Prowler."

"Nah, Jazz was corrupted before I was even sparked," came the cheerful reply, which only earned him more time in the brig 'for mouthing off to a commanding officer'.

"More terms from that slagging parenting book..." Sideswipe muttered under his breath.

Prowl raised an optic ridge at him. "What was that Sideswipe?"

"Nothing...Prowler." 'I am going to have a serious talk with Spike about appropriate 'birthday' gifts for Prowl...' Sideswipe thought to himself as he let Prowl drag him back to the base.

* * *

Back at the base Prowl wasted no time in putting Sideswipe in the brig, and tracking down Bluestreak. "Bluestreak, my office, now." The sharp shooter nervously got up and followed him, glancing behind at his friends who merely shrugged and continued the conversation; not wanting to garner the wrath of Prowl upon them.

Once in his office, Prowl motioned for the young gunner to take a seat in front of the desk, as he proceeded to sit behind it. "It has come to my attention that you helped Sideswipe paint Skyfire. Is this correct?" Prowl wasted no time beating around the proverbial bush.

Bluestreak started to babble. "Y-yes sir! I did help Sideswipe paint Skyfire. He- he told me that if I didn't, I would end up with the minibots hanging from the ceiling with duck tape. Not that it would be too bad to be hung by duck tape, but it just didn't sound like a good idea at the time and I really didn't think that he would choose those colors to paint Skyfire, but he does look okay in those colors, not that it couldn't be better-"

"That's not the point Bluestreak. The point is why didn't you come to me when you first learned of Sideswipes intentions?" Shot Prowl in his usual deadpan tone.

Bluestreak winced again. "But he had the duck tape with him! And we painted Skyfire that night…."

"Alright, alright I get it! He had you cornered." snarled Prowl. There was a brief pause before he dismissed Bluestreak to the brig for three days. "I swear I feel more like a babysitter than a commanding officer some days!" Prowl sighed letting his helm fall into his hands.

Jazz chose that exact moment to enter into Prowls office. "Heya Prowler. You're look'en a bit down today." At the sound of Jazz's voice, Prowl had stood up and pinned Jazz up against the wall.

"Why in Primus' name did you help Sideswipe paint Skyfire? You are a commanding officer, and should have known better..." Prowl hissed out, optics glinting dangerously.

"Heh Heh, funny story on that Prowler... I actually walked in on him painting, and decided I might as well help. At least I didn't let him paint a fem baring her circuits on there. That was his original plan..." Jazz had to force himself to not laugh at the expression Prowl made. The Porsche smirked at Prowl. "You're so cute when your mad." With that he gave Prowl a kiss and walked off. The Datsun just glared at his retreating back and groaned.


End file.
